Mi pequeño milagro
by gata89
Summary: Harry bebe una poción que le hace ver las cosas de su colegio desde otra perspectiva a la que está acostumbrado...Cuadros parlanchines, nuevos fantasmas, alumnos que no eran lo que son y demás familia irrumpen en este nuevo aspecto de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

MI PEQUEÑO MILAGRO

Resumen: Harry bebe una poción que le hace ver las cosas de su colegio desde otra perspectiva a la que está acostumbrado...Cuadros parlanchines, nuevos fantasmas, alumnos que no eran lo que son y demás familia irrumpen en este nuevo aspecto de su vida.

Disclaimer: si fuese Rowling no estaría escribiendo slash...aquí, sino que lo comercializaría (hombre! como Rice) así si que sería millonaria (weno también si escribiese mejor pero que se le va a hacer)

1. La poción

- ...ya sé que en opinión del Ministro de magia, Hogwarts no es seguro pero yo les aseguro lo contrario- McGonagall, con aspecto triste pero seguro daba los últimos retoques a su discurso de fin de curso,- por tanto invito a todo el que lo desee a quedarse durante este verano en la fortaleza que el castillo nos proporciona. – Se volvió a sentar a la mesa asintiendo con la cabeza por el gran discurso, pero una voz que provenía de la pared situada a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Yo que tú les daría un aliciente a los alumnos- le recomendaba la voz- no sé, una obra de teatro, banquetes diarios...¡caramelos de limón!

La directora procuró contener su profunda mueca de asco y se giró a hablar con el cuadro:- Albus, no sé como decírtelo pero... ¡¡a nadie le gustaban tus dichosos caramelos!!

- Oh- el anciano, con aspecto disgustado se retiró del marco colgando el cartel de "el teléfono al que llama está ocupado o fuera de cobertura", y haciendo sentir a Minerva realmente mal, pero alguien tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano, como le apoyaron los cuadros de alrededor.

Minerva McGonagall era considerada una "nueva rica" ya que apenas acababa de llegar al poder, así que debía ser aconsejada en todo lo que pudiesen, por tanto los directores la acompañaron hasta el gran comedor, de cuadro en cuadro, consiguiendo que se les uniesen todos los demás en el camino y así llegaron juntos, al Gran Comedor.

- Mira ya han vuelto todos esos petardos de cuadros- le susurró Ron al oído a su mejor amigo el cual rió con una risita histérica que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

- Ey Ron estoy aquí- le saludó Harry al otro lado de la mesa en tanto Ron miraba alternativamente al moreno y a una extraña chica rubia que le sonaba de algo, sí, podía relacionarla con Ravenclaw, rábanos...pero era muy difícil de acertar exactamente quién era. – Es Luna¡idiota!- le chivó en alta voz su amigo quien le había visto en apuros.

- Silencio- la directora atrajo la atención de todos, incluidos los Gryffindors que dejaron de preguntarse momentáneamente qué narices hacía esa loca de Ravenclaw en su mesa.

- Una buena llamada a la atención- comentó Armando Dippet- francamente, esta chica va mejorando.

McGonagall procuró hacer caso omiso a los comentarios del personaje aunque ese hubiese sido el primer comentario agradable que procediese de alguno de los directores antiguos de Hogwarts, y pronunció su discurso exultante de orgullo.

Tras finalizado no se oyó ni una mosca en la sala, aunque tal vez eso se debiese a los hechizos anti-moscas de los que se encontraba dotado el castillo.- Ehmm, a quien se vaya le regalaremos montañas de paquetes de caramelos de limón, que no podrán rechazar- inmediatamente la sala se llenó de gritos a favor de quedarse durante las vacaciones, y preguntas típicas de ¿dónde se firma? mientras un bufido de enfado resonaba cerca del oído de Minerva, la cual miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar en el estrecho retrato donde se apiñaban todos la imagen de Dumbledore, pero no lo vio así que decidió dejarlo pasar colgando en un corcho la hoja de inscripciones.

- ¡Yo, yo, yo!- gritaba Ron intentando abrirse paso para apuntarlos, a él y a sus dos amigos.

- Pero Ron¿no íbamos a ir a la Madriguera? Ya sabes, la boda de Fleur... además que a ti te gustan los caramelos de limón.

- Ssshh- le calló su amigo- ¿no ves que esta es la única oportunidad de librarnos de mi madre? No sabes cómo se pone con los nervios de la boda- su amigo pelinegro se lo podía imaginar perfectamente así que le ayudó a apuntarlos.

- Bueno, si no os importa ahora mismo me voy a dar una vuelta- alejándose rápidamente de entre el gentío, y sin que pudiesen seguirlo, Hermione y Ron vieron a su mejor amigo salir hacia el jardín, pero ellos tenían cosas más importantes en las que tratar.

- Bueno Ro-Ro¿qué tal si empiezas a practicar tus clases de aparición?- el pelirrojo puso cara de espanto e intentó escapar sin éxito de su amiga, quien rió con ganas, hoy iba a ser una clase muy divertida...

- No, déjale¡él no tiene la culpa!

- Harry despierta

- No, suéltame, tengo que ayudarlo, él no quiere, no puede...¡No te atrevas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima!

- Ron ayúdame, no consigo despertarlo- tras varios intentos los dos amigos consiguieron despertar a un dolorido moreno quién, con expresión de dolor, se sujetaba la frente. - ¿Qué pasaba Harry¿Hubo algún ataque?

- Mi pastel- murmuró con voz desmayada.

- ¿¿Cómo??

- No sé- rectificó el moreno dándose cuenta de lo dicho anteriormente. Retiró la mano de la cicatriz y la vio, llena de sangre, lo cual le hizo marearse y casi desmayarse. Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol bajo el cual se había quedado dormido, mientras sus amigos cruzaban una mirada cargada de sospecha.

- Vamos, mejor que te llevemos a enfermería le aconsejó su amiga pasándole un brazo alrededor de su cintura al mismo tiempo que su otro amigo le cargaba casi todo el peso sobre sus hombros.

- Por el amor de Merlín ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- la enfermera les atendió con cara de preocupación, y agarró al pálido Harry sin mucho esfuerzo arrojándolo sobre una cama.- Granger, Weasley, tráiganme gasas, y vendas ¡ya!- los dos alumnos obedecieron en el acto, y regresaron con lo pedido. Vieron como la enfermera limpiaba la sangre con extrema delicadeza mientras murmuraba para sus adentros- tras ello, envolvió en una venda la muñeca sobre la que se había apoyado el moreno que se veía ligeramente hinchada.- Con esto bastará, ahora el señor Potter tendrá que beber un sencillo reconstituyente de sangre y una poción para mejorar las barreras, no vaya a ser que caiga enfermo- regresó inmediatamente con un frasco de color magenta que hizo beber al moreno, pero el segundo brebaje no lo encontró por ninguna parte- Muy bein señor Weasley..quiero decir, señorita Granger, sí mejor usted, los alumnos de quinto año de Ravenclaw tuvieron que prepararla el otro día como proyecto de fin de curso así que, si no le molesta...- y se giró sin pararse a comprobar si le molestaba o no.

La chica salió corriendo y se topó pocos pisos más tarde con Luna, quien traía entre sus manos un frasco con un líquido de color cereza.

- Luna esto es poción de barreras¿no?- preguntó arrebatándole el frasco.

- ¡¡No!!- gritó la chica intentando recuperarla.

- Claro que lo es, sabría reconocerla en cualquier parte, anda no seas egoísta, es para Harry- y sin más se marchó de vuelta a la enfermería donde su recuperado amigo hacía intentos de escape.

La rubia y estrambótica Luna siguió a Hermione hasta la enfermería, pero como no era tan rápida justo cuando llegaba pudo ver a Harry tomarse hasta la última gota de su experimento. Deseando no haberse pasado con los escarabajos machacados, Luna se marchó con un último pensamiento de consuelo para el pobre que se lo había bebido.

to be continued

Reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

MI PEQUEÑO MILAGRO

Autora: cristalevans

Resumen: Harry bebe una poción que le hace ver las cosas de su colegio desde otra perspectiva a la que está acostumbrado...Cuadros parlanchines, nuevos fantasmas, alumnos que no eran lo que son y demás familia irrumpen en este nuevo aspecto de su vida.

Disclaimer: si fuese Rowling no estaría escribiendo slash...aquí, sino que lo comercializaría (hombre! como Rice) así si que sería millonaria (weno también si escribiese mejor pero que se le va a hacer)

2. Mi reflejo en el espejo

Madame Pomfrey revisó cuidadosamente la poción "- Es del color que tenía que ser y olor similar, bueno sea lo que sea no le matará y hasta puede que le ayude" así que confiada en sus facultades tendió el líquido a Harry quien se lo bebió conteniendo muecas de asco a cada trago.

- Buff eso sabía a escarabajos muertos- se quejó una vez terminada. Repentinamente se sintió más fuerte e inmune a las personas...estoo a las enfermedades así que recogió sus cosas y salió de la enfermería dispuesto a encontrar a sus amigos quienes se habían largado "a algún sitio" para arreglar "alguna cosa." Pero por el camino se encontró con Luna Lovegood o mas bien la tiró al suelo al chocar contra ella.

- Lo siento Luna iba distraído.

- No pasa nada Harry, oye¿desde cuando eres tan fuerte?- preguntó sorprendida al ponerla Harry de pie de un suave y único tirón.

- No estoy seguro creo que es la poción de barreras- sonrió nervioso queriendo escabullirse de esa conversación.

- La poción de...ups

- No, no era la poción de ups sino de barreras

- Es que acabo de recordar algo- respondió la olvidadiza Luna- así que funcionó...

- ¿El qué funcionó?

- La poción que te tomaste, ven te lo explicaré- Luna agarró a Harry por un brazo e intentó arrastrarlo tras ella como acostumbraba pero como este no se quiso mover estuvo tirando en vano durante bastante tiempo.- ¡Harry acompáñame!

Al fin el chico moreno se dejó llevar hasta el punto que acabó arrastrando a Luna hacia delante mientras ella sonreía complacida. Por el camino hacia alguna parte se encontraron con los gorilas de Slytherin pero con un solo movimiento de mano les derrumbó sin parar siquiera a contestar a las provocaciones.

- Wow- susurró Luna feliz de ver a Crabble y Goyle en el suelo asustados y sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente se detuvieron ante la puerta de la sala de menesteres que como era normal, cada vez que Harry iba, estaba vacía.

- Está bien aquí podemos hablar a salvo- sonrió Harry-sonrisa-perfecta-colgate-dental.

- Ujum...el brebaje que te tomaste fue una receta de mi madre.

- ¿La inventora?

- Sí, y como hija suya no sólo heredé el color de cabello...

- No lo pillo

- Que no sólo heredé el color rubio de su pelo sino otro factor relacionado con las pociones

-...

-...

- Sigo sin pillarlo.

- Arrgh, bueno da igual, esa receta la convertí a mi modo para dar al sujeto elegido mayor capacidad para combatir enfermedades, personas y dioptrías.

- Es decir que según la combinación debería no ponerme nunca enfermo, poder pegar siempre que quiera a las moles de Crabble y Goyle y no usar gafas- concluyó Harry emocionado.

- Sí, aunque tal vez me haya pasado con los sesos de ratón y por eso te cuesta tanto pen...sar- la voz de Luna se fue apagando ya que el moreno no le hacía ningún caso sino que cantaba dando vueltas de ballet por al sala. Pero tan pronto como empezó paró (unos cinco minutos haciendo el tonto por ahí) y se convulsionó agarrándose el estómago.- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?

- Estoy algo mareado, creo que...- sacudió la cabeza haciendo que sus gafas saliesen volando y abrió un ojo,- ey ya no necesito las gafas ahora sólo falta comprobar...- pero antes de terminar la frase, un agudo dolor interno le hizo doblarse hasta quedar encogido en el suelo. Luna seguía el proceso con comedida fascinación mientras comía palomitas que habían aparecido en la sala.

Primero fueron las manos, los pies y piernas, luego la cabeza y por fin el cuerpo entero.

Harry jadeó de dolor, y se puso lentamente en pie.

- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- se miró el cuerpo pero le parecía seguir estando normal, no parecía así con Luna quien ahogó un grito.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Na-na-nada sólo que las palomitas tenían demasiada sal- sonrió nerviosa esperando que a Harry se le pasase por alto el detalle que ella acababa de ver.

- Am, bueno pues ten cuidado- le sonrió y se giró nuevamente para buscar sus gafas y así guardarlas pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos cayó en la cuenta de algo,- estooo Luna

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan alta?

- Hmm, es que crecí este verano mucho, mucho.

- Ah¿Y por qué el techo está más alto?

- Porque..¿yo lo deseé así?

- Ok- Harry, sin preguntarse más cosas porque eso era malo para el cerebro, siguió la búsqueda de sus gafas que habían ido a caer justo donde un enorme espejo.- Aquí están- sonrió limpiándolas y guardándoselas en la túnica que ahora que lo veía le quedaba algo grande en las mangas, y de largo, y si se descuidaba se le escurría por los hombros para abajo. Elevó su mirada hasta encontrarla con dos ojos de color verde esmeralda, iguales a los suyos, pero que pertenecían a un niño de no más de ocho años, levantó la mano derecha y comprobó que el niño levantaba su derecha, se rascó la cabeza confundido y el otro le imitó.- Luna¿existen las puertas interdimensionales?

- Sí pero las construyen los pastores de los Snorlacks de cuernos arrugados en las montañas de Carneo, porque se necesita un polvillo fino que sueltan al rascarse para el último ingrediente creo que se llamaba...

- De acuerdo- le cortó Harry- así que esta es una puerta a otra dimensión donde todavía soy pequeño- levantó su flequillo y vio que el niño, imitándole, también enseñaba la cicatriz- vaya, tampoco tiene padres.

- No Harry, eso no es una puerta, es un espejo.

- Pero tú acabas de decir...

- Yo dije que existen las puertas no que eso fuera una.- Luna sonrió mientras que harry ponía cara de espanto.

- Entonces eso significa...- un grito de un niño resonó en el castillo.

- Exacto, el proceso se ha revertido, por fin puedes pensar con normalidad.


	3. Chapter 3

MI PEQUEÑO MILAGRO

Autora: cristalevans

Resumen: Harry bebe una poción que le hace ver las cosas de su colegio desde otra perspectiva a la que está acostumbrado...Cuadros parlanchines, nuevos fantasmas, alumnos que no eran lo que son y demás familia irrumpen en este nuevo aspecto de su vida.

Disclaimer: si fuese Rowling no estaría escribiendo slash...aquí, sino que lo comercializaría (hombre! como Rice) así si que sería millonaria (weno también si escribiese mejor pero que se le va a hacer)

Lo sientoooo, y siento tb no seguir el consejo que me dio una vez un lector de poner resumenes de los capis anteriores ni responder los reviews, aunque ya podria contestar mas gente, no? xD weno ahi esta, bs!

3. Una...¿nueva vida?

- No puede ser posible...no puede ser posible- esta simple oración era repetida unas dos veces por segundo, es decir a una velocidad inédita, por Harry.

- Vamos, tampoco es tan malo- le intentó tranquilizar Luna por cuarta vez.

- ¿Ah, no¿Es que alguna vez has retrocedido siete años de edad?

- Creo que fueron diez...

- ¿Cómo?

- Que creo que en realidad el proceso se revirtió diez años.

- No, lo que pasa es que aparento poco, quiero decir aparentaba poco...arg, bueno tú ya me entiendes.

- Eso es lo que te intentaba decir antes pero bueno...

- Pero explícame Luna¿cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?- le preguntó el guaje, esto el niño, chaval, bueno sí, Harry.

- Me encanta que me lo preguntes- Luna sonrió emocionada- pues verás, esa poción que hermione me arrebató se supone que te confería algo así como super poderes...

- Ya, ya, esa parte me la explicaste en el capítulo anterior¿quieres pasar de cómo he pasado de ser el más fuerte de Hogwarts a volverme un niño pequeño?

- Es muy simple, son los poderes de la naturaleza. Todo lo que te lleves de más tendrás que devolverlo multiplicado por dos.

- Es decir como si hubiese robado¿no?

- Algo así...

- ¿Y cuándo volveré a ser normal?

- Creo que cuando la naturaleza crea que ya has devuelto lo arrebatado, no estoy segura...quizás...¿siete años?

-...pe-pe-pero eso significa ¡que tendré que volver a crecer!

- Muchas personas darían lo que fuera para estar en tu lugar, sobre todo si son ancianas y todo eso, además piénsalo bien, sigues teniendo, o más bien vuelves a tener los conocimientos de un chico de diecisiete años.

- No creo que me sirvan de mucho en esta ocasión, excepto para sacar matrículas en las asignaturas...- murmuró deprimido.

Un silencio se había instalado en la pequeña sala, donde, en su interior, una joven y un niño pensaban en una solución a su problema.

- Ya está- exclamó emocionada Luna por décima vez en la tarde, y por décima vez Harry le miró espantado,- no escucha ahora sí que es buena- le intentó tranquilizar la rubia, y el moreno, con resignación le hizo un signo con la mano para que continuase.- Intentaré realizar la poción inversa a esta, aunque antes tenga que probar con un sujeto la primera, y mientras tanto, como me va a llevar tiempo¡tú podrías hacerte pasar por mi primo pequeño!- terminó emocionada.

- Hum, excepto porque no nos parecemos en nada, no pertenezco a Ravenclaw, no pienso llevar tu apellido, y tu padre no sabe de mi existencia¡me parece un plan perfecto!

- No hace falta ponerse así- replicó Luna quien conocía la palabra sarcasmo mejor de lo que se podía esperar,- ¿y cómo hiciste para quedar en Gryffindor?

- Pensé que no quería quedar en Slytherin.

- ¿Si piensas que no quieres quedar en Gry?

- Quedaré en Slytherin- suspiró apesadumbrado.

- Pues piensa que no quieres quedar en Hufflepuff- le aclaró Luna con toda la confianza del mundo.

- Ya, bueno...¿y respecto a quien soy y que hago aquí, qué?

- Puedes ser tu propio primo.

Harry pensó en esa posibilidad que aunque sonaba a "¿qué se habrá fumado esta?" tenía su lógica porque él se parecía a sí mismo, pero...- Luna¿no te das cuenta de que muchos Slytherins me odian y que odiarían a cualquier pariente mío? Además que supongo que la directora sabrá que no tengo familia aparte de los Dursley...

- Entonces serás el hijo de un amigo del hermano del amigo del primo del mejor amigo de mi padre.

- Eh...¿y si soy sólo el hijo de un amigo de tu padre?

- Halla tú, si quieres ponerlo tan complicado y poco creíble...- Harry bufó en respuesta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero antes de abrirla se giró un poco dudoso y preguntó:

- ¿Y no pueden saberlo Ron, o Hermione? No digo nada de mis compañeros de casa pero ellos son mis amigos...

- "Eran" tus amigos pequeño Harry, ahora nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera McGonagall, o sino me pondrán una buena detención...

- De acuerdo- Harry suspiró resignado por undécima vez- ¡y no me vuelvas a llamar pequeño Harry!

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?

- Ya pensaré un nombre, por el camino...

- ¿Qué te parece Pancracio?

- ¡¡He dicho que lo pensaré yo!!

- Ok, no te pongas así pequeñ...-se cortó a mitad de la frase por la mirada asesina de Harry y sonrió con nerviosismo.- Será mejor que nos demos prisa...

- Comprendo, tu nombre es James Harrison, eres hijo del primo del padre de la señorita Lovegood, cumples once años a finales de julio, y quieres entrar en Hogwarts...

Harry se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los dedos por debajo de la mesa de la directora. Luna, por el contrario estaba sonriendo y mirando por la ventana como si nada de todo eso le interesase, lo cual debía ser cierto.

- Esto es un arreglo poco rutinario y no debería ser así pero...está bien, -le tendió la mano sonriendo- bienvenido a Hogwarts, ahora por favor si eres tan amable de ponerte el sombrero...

- ¡Fabuloso, simplemente fabuloso!

- Nuestra pequeña ya sabe darle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos

- Y ha aprendido a decir: arreglo poco rutinario, esa es mi Mini..

El coro de voces de directores que se alzaron inmediatamente después de la conversación, trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a Luna quien pudo ver a McGonagall de color tomate masajearse las manos nerviosa, y a Harry poniéndose el sombrero, después volvió su mirada hacia la ventana a ver si conseguía vislumbrar un caballo-unicornio volador con cuatro cuernos y alas aerostáticas...

- ¿Por qué cuernos me dan trabajo a estas horas de la noche?- refunfuñaba el sombrero dentro de la cabeza de Harry- y si por lo menos hubiese empezado el curso...pero no, acaba de terminar, y ya me están tocando las narices...- Harry esperó pacientemente a que acabase de despotricar y le dijese por fin su casa- ¡anda! Pero si a ti te conozco

- Chsst, calla que nos descubren, ahora tengo once años¿no lo ves?

- En realidad no, sólo leo las mentes no veo las personas así que estarás en...SLYTHERIN- gritó a la vez que Harry se daba golpes en la frente, por no dejar de pensar en un Sly en particular que quería volver a ver.

- Bueno ya está- McGonagall le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y le apuntó a la túnica de donde antes habían arrancado el escudo de su casa, -de mi antigua casa- se corrigió.

- Traeré a un compañero de casa que le lleve a las mazmorras- y con esto la directora dio por concluida la sesión, ya que el sombrero quería tener una charla con ella.

Los dos "amigos" salieron al pasillo, y Luna se largó a toda prisa porque se había olvidado de algo muy importante, pero no se fue sin que antes Harry le asegurase que iba a estar bien y no iba a tener miedo de estar solo, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era verdad.

- Yo que tú habría imaginado algo que enganchase mejor, así seguro que alguien se acaba dando cuenta de la verdad- Harry se heló al oír la conocida voz a sus espaldas.

- Pensaba que te habías ido- dijo girándose para encararlo.

- Oh, bueno tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, al principio no lo eran pero después de lo que me dijo nuestra directora...

- Entiendo.

- No es verdad, pero bueno, gracias por intentarlo,- tras una breve pausa, retomó el tema inicial- ¿por qué no dijiste que eras el hijo de un amigo del hermano del amigo del primo del mejor amigo de su padre? Yo me lo habría tragado mejor que lo que le dijiste a ella.

- Creo que sería demasiado complicado- Harry empezaba a perder los nervios pero no lo iba a demostrar delante de su interlocutor.

- Está bien¿un caramelo de limón?- preguntó desenvolviendo otro que se llevó a su fantasmal boca, pero justo cuando Harry iba a declinar la invitación, unos pasos a su espalda, hicieron que el fantasma de Dumbledore se esfumase a través de una pared, con la excusa de que no quería que mucha gente supiese que había vuelto.

- ¿Tú eres James?

- Ajá- Harry no pudo decir nada más pues estaba impactado por el joven, y atractivo, varón de diecisiete años que se encontraba frente a él

- Encantado, mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, por favor sígueme- con una sonrisa abierta y en cierto modo pícara, pasó un brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura de lo que esperaba, su presa de la noche.

To be continued...

4. Esquivando a los fantasmas del pasado


	4. Chapter 4

MI PEQUEÑO MILAGRO

Autora: cristalevans

Resumen: Harry bebe una poción que le hace ver las cosas de su colegio desde otra perspectiva a la que está acostumbrado...Cuadros parlanchines, nuevos fantasmas, alumnos que no eran lo que son y demás familia irrumpen en este nuevo aspecto de su vida.

Disclaimer: si fuese Rowling no estaría escribiendo slash...aquí, sino que lo comercializaría (hombre! como Rice) así si que sería millonaria (weno también si escribiese mejor pero que se le va a hacer)

4. Esquivando a los fantasmas del pasado

Harry se dejó conducir hasta las mazmorras por un complacido Blaise quien aprovechaba para tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Cerca del tapiz de entrada que Harry recordaba de su segundo año, se paró.

- James, no sé cómo decirte esto pero he notado una conexión muy fuerte entre nosotros, nada más tocar tu mano.

- "Nada más empezar a sobarme querrá decir"- pensó Harry hastiado, mas un simple-Yo no he notado nada-salió de su pequeña boca.

- Eres tan...inocente- Blaise le pegó a la pared sin dejarle posibilidad alguna de escape, acercando la cara lentamente a la suya.

- Eh, y..¿cuál es la contraseña de nuestra casa?- preguntó en un arranque de inspiración, sin dejar de forcejear.

- Viva Basilisco , pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora mismo¿no crees?- a su espalda el tapiz se abrió, dejando ver a los reunidos de la casa Slytherin.

- Su-suéltame- dijo Harry intentando quitárselo de encima mientras pensaba cómo entrar sin que le atrapase de nuevo, pero no hizo falta un plan de huida porque en el momento que los fieros labios tocaban los suyos...

- ¡Blaise¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- el castaño le soltó con gesto arisco.

- Draco¿podrías dejarme a solas por favor? Gracias.

- ¡No¿No ves que no le gusta? Por Merlín Zabini no es más que un crío, es de nuestra casa¿eso quieres que piense de nosotros, vulgar serpiente?- mientras hablaban, pasaban a Harry de unas manos a tras, quien ya se estaba sintiendo mareado.

- Pero a mí sí me gusta- replicó Blaise cogiendo de nuevo al chico,- no puedo entender, por qué te importa tanto este niño, si me has visto cogerme a montones de ellos en su primer día- gritó en el momento que pasaban dos integrantes de segundo curso- Victor, Messi- ambos se sonrojaron y siguieron su camino.

- No sé por qué pero este es diferente- Draco volvió a coger a Harry y lo llevó definitivamente a la Sala común.

- Gracias- le dijo Harry en un susurro conmocionado todavía por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Ah, este...no ha sido nada- le dijo Draco sonrojándose.

- " Que guapo es, y me acaba de salvar, creo que Draco no es como siempre imaginé...un momento ¿desde cuando le llamo Draco¿Y desde cuando me parece atractivo? Oh, Dios mío..."

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí, lo siento estaba pensando y...

- De acuerdo, no importa, mira esta es tu habitación, James Harrison, yo soy tu prefecto aunque estemos en periodo vacacional así que cualquier duda me preguntas¿ok? Ah, y Pansy Parkinson es la prefecta, ya sabes quien era mi amigo, y espero que hagas buenos amigos. Bueno, que pases buena tarde.

- ¡Malfoy!

- ¿Si?

- Bueno yo...este...no conozco el castillo y me preguntaba...

- Me encantaría enseñártelo James, y por favor llámame Draco.

- Eh, sí Draco, entonces...

- Dentro de una hora en la sala común, tengo algunos asuntillos que arreglar, ponte cómodo.- Draco salió dejando a Harry sumido en un mar de confusiones¿le había intentado pedir una cita a Malfoy¿Él además de aceptar le había acabado de concretar?

Esto no podía estar pasando, a él no le gustaba Malfoy, quería decir, Draco...quería decir...¡buaaah!

Salió desesperado y recorrió los pasillos donde se topó con Luna.

- Hola Harry¿sabes? Ya estoy practicando en tu recuperación, conseguí dos sujetos para mi experimento y le di a uno de ellos una poción que creo que tiene las mismas propiedades que la que te tomaste, la tuve que rehacer así que espero que halla salido bien.

- Estupendo, ya estoy harto de este cuerpo tan pequeño, que yo sepa cuando tenía esta edad de verdad no se intentaban sobrepasar conmigo.

- Eso era porque eras Harry Potter pequeño James, ahora eres un chico muy guapo y sobrepasable.

-¿Qué? Retira eso- Luna le sacó la lengua pero se quedó a medio camino paralizada.

- ¿Conoces a esta loca Harrison?- preguntó una voz arrastrando las palabras.

- No, quiero decir, bueno es la hija del hermano...una larga historia, sólo la conozco de alguna reunión de padres, nada más.

- De acuerdo,- respondió sonriendo Draco y dejando de lado eso de arrastrar las palabras.- Lovegood, no entres en territorio Slytherin, y James, vamos, voy a mostrarte el castillo.

- Caminaron en silencio alejándose de su casa.

- ¿Qué tuviste que hacer?- le preguntó Harry, Draco le miró sorpresivamente- bueno si no te importa decirlo- terminó, sonrojado.

- No me importa- replicó con suavidad el ojigris,- estaba buscando a mis guardaespaldas pero no los encontré, supongo que estarán en las cocinas o divirtiéndose por ahí, no le des importancia.

- Estos son los laboratorios de transformaciones, aunque ya no los emplea nadie porque tenemos nuevas instalaciones en un nuevo ala del castillo, sigamos...- Harry estaba más atento al guía que a las cosas que decía, y eso que al principio se había intentado resistir, pero esa ropa que se había puesto, ese perfume, esas manos... perdido estaba en esos pensamientos que no vio el peligro que le acechaba ni oyó el grito de precaución de Draco, de lo siguiente que se dio cuenta fue de estar abrazado al platinado mientras este le acariciaba el pelo, levantó la mirada y vio un gallo gigante corriendo y atropellando estudiantes mientras Luna le perseguía con una redoma vacía y gritando algo que se parecía a: "Doble G, Slytherin malo vuelve aquí" Deslizó su mirada hacia Draco quien aún le contemplaba para "asegurarse de que estuviera bien", y le sonrió con dulzura.

- Gracias...

- De nada- dijo el Slytherin con un hilillo de voz mientras acercaba su boca a la del moreno quien cerró los ojos lentamente ante lo que se avecinaba, pero entonces...

- ¡Harry!- un grito de entusiasmo resonó en el ahora cubierto de cuerpos de estudiantes caídos, pasillo sobresaltando a los dos únicos ocupantes que permanecían en pie. La castaña se abrió paso a trompicones yendo a rescatar de las manos del dragón a su querido amigo.- Oye¿qué te ha ocurrido? Has cambiado mucho parece...

- Ah, ya sé- interrumpió el pelirrojo detrás de ella apartándola a un lado- se ha cortado el pelo.

- No Ronald, que no es eso...

- Pero tú siempre dices que hay que decir cuando alguien se cambia que es el pelo porque siempre acertaré.

- Mira que eres burro Ronald Bilius Weasley, lo que ocurre...

Mientras la pareja discutía los dos Slytherins le miraban con cara de aburrimiento,

- ¿Les conoces de algo?- preguntó el ojigris.

- De nada- dijo Harry alejándose con él, cabreado porque le hubiesen roto el momento especial.

Draco le enseñó el resto del castillo, ya sin ánimos de nada y avergonzado por lo que casi acababa de suceder, así que le dejó pronto a la puerta de su habitación prometiéndole un día ir a jugar al Quidditch. El moreno entró en su habitación individual y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el frío suelo de piedra, la espalda reposando en la puerta.

- ¿Te gusta no es así?- le preguntó una voz familiar.

- Déjame en paz- le contestó Harry sin ganas para discutir lo que había ocurrido.

- Como quieras...¿un caramelito de limón?


End file.
